Ferie zimowe Fineasza i Ferba/Scenariusz
(Piosenka Ferie zimowe) ♪ Gdy zaczyna się zima, zbliżają się święta i śniegu wokoło jest tyle, znów pojawia się problem, bo trzeba pamiętać by najlepiej przeżyć te chwile. ♪ Fineasz: Ach, dziś Wigilia.To był świetny pomysł żeby wrócić z powrotem do łóżek. Oj, prawie zapomniałem… kaski. Gotowe? No to zaczynamy! ♪ Na przykład... Przerobić łóżka na podwójny bobslej, a potem jak najdalej skakać. Ulepić bałwana wielkiego jak góra lub yeti szamponem ochlapać. Śnieżkami rzucać się, co wielkie są na metr i trafiają dokładnie w cel. Odkrywać kolęd żar, pakować prezenty lub z podjazdu odgarniać śnieg! ♪ Fineasz: A to dopiero początek... ♪ Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da nim nowy rok nastanie znów. Więc z nami chodź, bo Fineasz oraz Ferb urządzą święta jak ze snów! Więc z nami chodź, bo Fineasz oraz Ferb urządzą święta jak ze snów! ♪ Fretka:Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb hałasują nawet w święta! Fineasz: Zwalniamy Ferb. ?! (Pokój Fretki) Fretka: Że jak? Kto jest opóźniony? (Linda z Lawrencem czekają na lotnisku) Linda Flynn-Fletcher: Skarbie samolot dziadków ma opóźnienie przez śnieżną burzę. Musimy poczekać z ojcem na lotnisku, aż wyląduje. Nie prędko wrócimy. Fretka: Jesteś mi potrzebna. Stefa mi mówiła, jak Marks słyszał, że Jeremiasz mówił, że ma dla mnie idealny prezent. Linda: O nie. Jak ty to przeżyjesz? Fretka: Mamo pomyśl. Jeśli Jeremiasz da mi idealny prezent. To ja jemu muszę dać idealny prezent. Linda: Wydawało mi się, że już kupiłaś mu prezent. Fretka: Kupiłam. Ale teraz nie mogę mu dać byle czego i przeciętnego. Idealny prezent to dowód sympatii, że lubi się tę osobę inaczej i bardziej niż wszystkich innych. Jeśli prezent dla mnie jest idealny, a mój dla niego nie, zramię jego uczucia. Obrażę i pomyśli, że jestem wredna, bezduszna i przestanie mnie lubić. (płacze). Linda: A Fretka. Nie sądzę… spokojnie… Eh…(na stronie) Wybaczcie chłopcy. Co robią twoi bracia? Fretka: A nie wiem? No własnie? Co oni znów uknuli? Kocham cię? Muszę lecieć! Pa! (Wychyla się ze swojego pokoju) (Jedzie płóg) Fineasz: Płóg! (wystrzeliwują się przez zaspę śniegu). Dom! Rozbijemy się! Fretka: (otwiera drzwi). No to teraz już… mam was. Leniuchujecie sobie w łóżkach? To nie w waszym stylu. Fineasz: Opracowaliśmy sposób jak chwytać dzień nie musząc wstawać wcześniej z łóżka. Ten punkt możemy skreślić z naszej listy. Fretka: Pokarzcie mi ją. Co to jest? Jeden, napisać list do Mikołaja. Zaczęliście ją pisać gdy mieliście 3 lata?! Fineasz: Zawsze piszemy listy do Mikołaja. Ty nie? Fretka: (opuszcza listę i zaczyna się śmiać). Listy do Mikołaja. To bajki dla dzieci. Fineasz: Mikołaj to nie bajka dla małych dzieci. Fretka: Niech wam będzie. Załóżmy więc, że Mikołaj istnieje. Fineasz: Pewnie, że istnieje i są na to niezbite dowody. Suwałki w 78. Północna Szkocja w 54. Całun znaleziony w Mikołajkach w 1912. Mikołaj jest wielkim bohaterem. Większość swojej pracy wykonuje jednego dnia. Pomysł. Przez jedną noc oblatuje cały świat, żeby dać wszystkim zabawki i prezenty. Zrobiliśmy z Ferbem kilka fajnych rzeczy. Ale z tym nie mogą się równać. Fretka: Jasne, załóżmy, że Mikołaj istnieje. Ma łatwą robotę. O wiele trudniej jest wymyślić co kupić ludzią, gdy nie piszą do ciebie listu z prośbą o to co chcieli by dostać. Mówiąc „ludzie” mówię o Jeremiaszu, mówiąc „ciebie” mówię o sobie, a… resztę rozumcie dosłownie. Fineasz: Jeremiasz napewno dostanie to co sobie wymarzył, jeśli napisał list do Mikołaja. Fretka: (Zaczyna się śmiać). List do Mikołaja. Bajeczka dla dzieci. Fineasz: Łał, wyśmiał nas. Fretka: Ej, już wiem! Poproszę go żeby napisał list do Mikołaja. Wtedy dowiem się z pierwszej ręki, czego chce najbardziej. Mówiąc „z pierwszej” mówię o liście, a mówiąc „ręki” mówię o Jeremiaszu. Reszta jest jasna. Fineasz: Możesz go zapytać o to co chciałby dostać, żeby uniknąć niepotrzebnych problemów. Fretka: Czasem jesteście strasznie dziecinni. (Odchodzi). Fineasz: Wiesz co Ferb. Mikołaj robi dla nas tyle wspaniałych rzeczy, a nigdy nie chce niczego wzamian. Ej, już wiem, czy myślisz o tym samym co ja. (Ferb wyjmuje plan). Jak zwykle się zga… eeee zupełnie co innego miałem na myśli. No wiesz. (Ferb odwraca plan). O tak racja. Ja zamawiam co trzeba, a ty pomyśl gdzie jest Pepe. (Odchodzi). ♪ Tra la la la la la la la la la la la Tra la la la la ♪ (Bałwan ożywa przez narzucenie mu kapelusza na głowę). Bałwan: Dzień dobry. Zima jest fajna. Chodź ze mną. No śmiało chodź za mną. Płóg! (W bazie) Major Monogram: Ach jesteś Agencie P. Wesołych świat. O świetnie nasz przekąski. Zima jest fajna. Chodź za mną. Carl: Mikołaj już u nas był. Agent P bardzo proszę. ( Pepe rospakowujw prezent). O! Kołytaj Więmiś śpiewa kolędy. Ależ ci zazdroszczę. Twój tajemniczy Mikołaj ma wyśmienity gust. Monogram: A żeby to Carl. Mikołaj miał pozostać anonimowy. Carl: Co? Ale ja mu jej nie nie kupiłem. Monogram: He! No tak. Carl: Nie. Ja jej nie kupiłem. Monogram: Im bardziej się sprzeciwiasz, tym bardziej się do tego przyznajesz. Carl: A niech pan sobie myśli co chce. Monogram: Dobra Scrooge. Bez nerwów. ♪ O oł, o oł ♪ Monogram: O oł, przepraszam Agencie P. Ale zło nie robi sobie wakacji. Czy możesz rzucić okiem na ekran. (Wysówa się ekran). Witaj Agencie P. Pewien mędrzec kiedyś po… Patrz się na ekran. Pewien mędrzec powiedział „zło nie robi sobie wakacji”. Nie wiemy co Dundersztyc kombinuje. Ale jest zły i… idą święta, a Mh… źli ludzie nie cierpią świat. To przykre, lecz tak już bywa, rzeczę powodzenia i wesołych świat. (Pepe odchodzi). Carl przestań się filmować, nakręć mnie, bawimy się. He! He! Jeremiasz: Halo? Fretka: Wesołych Świąt mój ty słodki perkusisto. Jeremiasz: Cześć Fretka. Ale ja nie gram na perkusji, tylko na gitarze. Fretka: Wiem o tym, głuptasie. To, co dziś robisz? (Izabela czytając gazetę otrzymuje sygnał, ze ktoś wykorzystał jej kwestię). Jeremiasz: Na pewno już nie śpię, a ty co robisz? Fretka: Pomyślałam, że to idealny dzień by okazać świątecznego ducha. W dzieciństwie pisało się listy do Mikołaja. Wynocha z tym złomem z pod mojego okna. O czym to ja mówiłam? Jeremiasz: O pisaniu listów do Mikołaja. Fretka: (śmieje się) Listy do Mik… genialny pomysł. Spotkajmy się dla zabawy i napiszmy do Mikołaja co chcemy dostać i ile to kosztuje. Dobra! Już wiem co napisze! Jeremiasz: Fretka czy to jedna z tych sytuacji…(Fretka się rozłącza). Fretka: (śmieje się). Niczego nie podejrzewa. (wzdycha). Mam nadzieje, że się uda. (siada na łóżku). Bo nie wiem co mu kupić. (piosenka Co mu dać?). ♪ Jaki mu prezent pod choinkę dać? Skórzany portfel czy tandetny chłam? Co mam mu kupić tajemnicą jest, Nie chcę, by na mnie obraził się! ♪ ♪ Co mam mu dać? Odtwarzacz płyt lub kilka super gier? Co mam mu dać? Lub kilka naszych wspólnych cyfrowych zdjęć? Co mam mu dać? Nie wiem, co wybrać, i już gubię się. Co mam mu dać? Bo idealny prezent dać mu chcę! ♪ ♪ Wszyscy mi mówią: nie panikuj już tak! Lecz mam już dosyć dobrych rad! Co mam mu kupić, niech ktoś powie mi wprost lub wspak. ♪ ♪ Co mam mu dać? Telefon fajny czy murarski klej? Co mam mu dać? Nie wiem, lecz dowiedzieć muszę się. Co mam mu dać? te okulary na słoneczne dni? Co mam mu dać? Niech ktoś mi zdradzi, co on kupił mi! ♪ ♪ Co mam mu dać?! ♪ (Na dachu domu Fineasza i Ferba). Fineasz: Etap pierwszy zakończony. Cześć wam! Buford: Super salon piękności. Fineasz: Nie, nie to wcale nie żaden salon piękności. To doskonałe miejsce na odpoczynek zaprojektowane specjalnie dla brodatego i przemiłego obierzyświata. Dla Świętego Mikołaja. Izabela: Oh! Baljeet: Nie mogłeś odrazu powiedzieć. Fineasz: Wyposarzenie to sauna, stół do masażu, telewizja satelitarna, maszyna do produkcji mleka i ciasteczek, mleko i ciasteczka, szwecki stół dla reniferów i oczywiście stylizator brody. A to dopiero początek. Pamiętaliście by napisać list do Świętego Mikołaja? Baljeet, Buford i Izabela: Tak! Fretka: (śmieje się). Listy do Mikołaja! Fineasz: Zawsze dostajecie to o co poprosicie? Baljeet, Buford i Izabela: W zasadzie tak! Fineasz: Pewnie! A wysłaliście mu kiedyś list z podziękowaniem? Baljeet, Buford i Izabela: Nie bo nie wiedziałem/am, że trzeba. (wzdycha). Nie. Fineasz: Myśle, że już najwyższa pora zrobić coś dla Mikołaja. (Pokazuje plan). Całe nasze miasto przekształcimy w jedną wielką, błyszczącą i migającą kartkę z podziękowaniami. Buford: Więc mówisz, że to wcale nie jest salon piękności? ♪ Oto jest spółka zło Dundersztyca ♪ (Pepe wbija się do domu Dundersztyca gdy on pije zupę). Dundersztyc: Ah! Pepe pan dziobak! Mam dla ciebie mały prezent! Oczywiście mam na myśli pułapkę. Ależ dziś świątecznie wyglądasz. Mam jeszcze coś. I przepiórka na dziobie Pepe pana dziobaka. Pozwól, że ci zademonstruje. Oto mój zło-blędo-inator. Gdy go uruchomię, nektar zła znajdujący się w tych wielkich zbiornikach wymiesza się z chmurą burzową, szerząc wszędzie zło! Gdy Mikołaj przeczyta listę uczynków, okaże się, że wszyscy w Okręgu Trzech Stanów są niegrzeczni, zamiast grzeczni. A wtedy nie przyjedzie i świat nie będzie. Jednak mój doskonały plan ma jedną małą lukę. Tak właściwie to nie mam nic przeciwko Gwiazdce. Nie mam żadnych trałmatycznych wspomnień związanych z tymi świętami. Zawsze przebiegały tak jak trzeba. Żadna sielanka, ale było koszmarnie. Widzisz w przeciwieństwie do innych złych naukowców, nie nienawidzę Gwiazdki. Jest wiele innych świąt, których nie cierpię. Choćby takie jak… dlaczego znowu nie działa. A żeby to. Choćby takie jak… (Piosenka [[Nie nienawidzę Gwiazdki| Nie nienawidzę Gwiazdki]]) ♪ Walentynki to tortury, urodziny - szkoda słów. Nowy rok to koszmar i Dzień Ziemi straszy znów. Halloween odpada, ale przyznać muszę się, że nie nienawidzę Gwiazdki! ♪ ♪ Święto Flagi to komedia, Pierwszy Kwietnia nudzi mnie, Tłusty Czwartek, Dzień Harcerza, Święto Pracy też, Nienawidzę wszystkich szczerze, ale przyznać muszę się, Że nie nienawidzę Gwiazdki! ♪ ♪ Jednak wcale jej nie lubię, jest po prostu obojętna mi! "Ale czy zniszczyć ją na zawsze czy oszczędzić", taką rozterkę mam. Już nie wiem sam! Z kółka złych naukowców mnie wyrzucą, Jestem pewien co do tego, Ale w Święta nie mam chęci szukać zemsty na kolegach. Nienawidzić nie ma czego i przyznaję to dlatego, Że nie nienawidzę Gwiazdki! ♪ ♪ I szczeniaki, i kociaki, i wiosenne kwiatki też, Słońce, gwiazdy i rozgwiazdy strasznie irytują mnie. Sam już nie wiem co mam myśleć i zaczynam martwić się, Bo nie nienawidzę Gwiazdki! ♪ ♪ Kiedy byłem małym chłopcem Święta bywały beztroskie, więc Teraz nawet gdybym pragnął nie stać mnie na mały niecny gest. Co ze mną jest?! Jak mogę udowodnić, że naprawdę jestem zły, I że naprawdę taki jestem, taki właśnie lubię być, Czasem wielką mam ochotę cały świat obrócić w pył, Lecz nie nienawidzę Gwiazdki! ♪ ♪ A co mi tam. Rewia! Ja nie niena- Ja nie nienawidzę Gwiazdki! Nic nie poradzę, jestem jaki jestem!♪ Dundersztyc: Nawet nie stworzyłem zło-blędo- inatora sam, bo nie kierowało mną wewnętrzne pragnienie zemsty. Plany do mnie przyszły pocztą z Borneo gdzie podobno ukrywa się mój wójek Justin. Miły prezent, ale nie mogę go wykorzystać. Niby dlaczego miałbym niszczyć Gwiazdkę bez przyczyny. Ah! Chyba nie mam innego wyjścia… jak poczekać na dobrą przyczynę. (W mieście) Fineasz: Witamy wszystkich i i bardzo dziękujemy za pomoc. Bierzmy dekoracje i okażmy Mikołajowi naszą wdzięczność. (Niech porwie nas świąteczny duch) ♪ Przystrojmy choinkę pełnią barw i gwiazdę zawieśmy. Łańcuchy i lampki pięknie mienią się. A zewsząd mnie otacza Bożego Narodzenia duch. A gdzie nie spojrzę; śnieżny puch. ♪ ♪ W kominku zapłonął ogień już, jest miło i ciepło. A wszystkie ozdoby z tobą wieszać chcę. A zewsząd mnie otacza Bożego Narodzenia duch. A gdzie nie spojrzę; śnieżny puch. ♪ ♪ Uwielbiam Święta (Święta), Święta (Święta), magiczna pora niczym zaklęta! Niech porwie nas Świąteczny Duch. ♪ ♪ Niech porwie nas Świąteczny Duch...♪ (Fretka idzie do Jeremiasza) Fretka:La, la idą Święta. Jeremiasz napisze list do Mikołaja je, je, je. Oh Święta, Święta. Śpiewam to co zdrowe je, je. (Do Jeremiasza). Witaj mój mały reniferku. Piszemy list do Mikołaja. Jeremiasz: Cześć, zaczekasz chwilę. Muszę to tylko skończyć. A może byś miała ochotę pomóc mi ubrać choinkę, a potem… Fretka: Nie! Wtedy będzie za późno. Zamkną wszystkie sklepy i nie chodzi o sklep, tylko o pocztę i nie chodzi o kupno prezentu, tylko wysłanie listu. Jeremiasz: Nie mówiłaś nic o kupnie. Fretka: To dobrze, bo prawie się wygadałam. (Przyjeżdża wóz z ozdobami) Fineasz: Słuchajcie! Dotarła kolejna dostawa dekoracji! Jeremiasz: Łańcuchy! Fretka: Zaczekaj! Wracaj! A listy, trzeba je szybko napisać. Już polizałam znaczki. (W Spółce Zło Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Widzisz, wszystko co pragnę na Gwiazdkę, to możliwość jej znienawidzenia. Proszę o na zbyt wiele? (Kolendnicy pukają do drzwi). Mh… spodziewasz się może kogoś?(Otwiera drzwi) Kolędnicy: Wesołe niech bendą Święta x3 i nowy rok też. (W tym samym czasie mówi Dundersztyc i śpiewają kolędnicy) Kolędnicy: I chcemy figowy pudding x3 Więc przynieś go nam Bez niego nie odejdziemy x3 Więc przynieś go nam. I chcemy figowy pudding x3 Więc przynieś go nam Bez niego nie odejdziemy x3 Więc przynieś go nam Dundersztyc: Ale jak tu nienawidzić Świat słysząc coś takiego. Ta rim ti, ri, ri, ri, ri, ri, ri. Chcecie figowy pudding. Wystarczyło poprosić, ale skoro wolicie śpiewać bardzo proszę. Że co, chcecie mnie zastraszyć , czy jak. Dosyć już tego! Nikt nie będzie sie do mnie wpraszać i rządać deseru. I co to w ogóle za plan? Chodzimy do kogoś i śpiewając odmówimy wyjścia, chyba że poczęstuje nas potrawą nie przyżądzaną od szesnastego stulecia. A zatem Pepe Panie Dziobaku mam już powód żeby nacisnąć ten guzik. Żegnajcie Święta, wymazuje was z kalendarza! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ej, chwila gdzie ja mam kalendarz? (Plan Dundersztyca zostaje realizowany) Dundersztyc: He! He! Niedługo wszyscy bedą niegrzeczni! Kolędnik: A czy mogę chociaż szklankę wody? (Biegun Północny) Narrator: Biegun Północny, sekcja wykrywania złych uczynków. Blay'n: Co my tu mamy? U jej ciężka sprawa. Clewn't: Witaj Blay'n, łoł co my tu mamy? Blay'n: Złe uczynki z ostatniej chwili. Naprawdę wielka szkoda. Clewn't: Dzieci, z każdym rokiem jest gorzej. Niewdzięczne bachory. Osobiście nie dawał bym im żadnych prezentów. Elf: (Do Blay'na) On nie zawsze taki był. W zasadzie kiedyś uwielbiał dzieci, w zasadzie to uwielbiał robić zabawki i to jakie. W zasadzie to w robieniu zabawek był najlepszy i najszybszy. W zasadzie to nazywali go Clewn't najlepszy i najszybszy elf w robieniu zabawek, chociaż krócej było Clewn', a że on własnie miał tak na imię, to wszyscy zapomnieli o dłuższej wersji. W zasadzie… Jeśli chcesz zdobyć przyjaciół, rozmawiaj z każdym kogo spotkasz. Przestaje chodzić na spotkania dla nieśmiałych. (Przed domem rodziny Flynn-Fletcher) Fretka: Słuchajcie karaluchy. Wasze wysiłki by podziękować Mikołajowi kolidują z moimi wysiłkami, by zmusić Jeremiasza do napisania listu do Mikołaja. Może byście tak sobie… Ej co się dzieje z chmurami? Fineasz: Rajciu! Czy mi się zdaje, czy niebo własnie złowrogo pociemniało, zapowiadając ponure wydażenia, które fatalnie wpłyną na nasze życie. (Przyjeżdża poczta) Listonosz: Przykro mi dzieci. Listy z waszego miasta do Mikołaja wróciły do swoich nadawców. Wszyscy byliście niegrzeczni. Fineasz: Co? Jeremiasz: Ej Fretka spójrz napisałem. To list do Mikołaja z dokładnym opisem co chciałbym dostać najbardziej. Fretka: Super! Dziękuje ci mój ulubiony elfie. Chętnie nadam go na Biegun. Listonosz: Ja go mogę wsiąść. Może chociaż ty dostaniesz coś od Mikołaja. Fretka: Ale, ale,… Eh. Fineasz: Mikołaj myśli, że wszyscy byliśmy niegrzeczni? Buford: (Lepi bałwana z Baljeeta) Przecież to nie prawda. Fineasz: Ale jak to możliwe? Fretka: Zastanówmy się. Czym różnią się te Święta od innych. O już wiem, zagoniliście całe miasto do udziału w jednym ze swoich idiotycznych pomysłów. Fineasz: To znaczy, że to moja wina? Fretka: A kto to może wiedzieć. Czasami robimy coś złego nie mając nawet pojęcia, że robimy coś złego. Mam na myśli to co niektórzy robili w lecie. Fineasz: Czy to możliwe? Baljeet, Buford i Izabela: Oh skąd. No niby jak. Choć właściwie może/ zimno mi. Prezenter telewizyjny: Tutaj Gordon Getrumiau na żywo z największego centrum handlowego Googol Plex. Od kiedy Mikołaj uznał nasze miłe i spokojne miasto za niegrzeczne świąteczny duch kompletnie zaginął. (Fineasz wstał z łóżka w centrum handlowym) Fineasz: To był tylko sen! A jednak bedą Święta! Izabela: Fineasz choć byś zrobił tak jeszcze setki razy to i tak nic nie da. Fineasz: Może gdybym dzisiaj nie wstał z łóżka Mikołaj wcale by nie uznał nas za niegrzecznych. Izabela: Postanowiłeś więc siedzieć w łóżku do końca życia? Fineasz: Czemu nie! Izabela: Cóż po pierwsze sklep zamykają za 5 minut. Buford: Nie rozumiem czym wy się tak wszyscy martficie. Ja mam swój świetny system. Zachwuję się jak chcę przez cały rok, ale tuż przed świętami odbębniam jeden wielki, dobry uczynek i Mikołaj odpuszcza mi te złe. Niezawodny sposób. Baljeet: Naprawdę, więc moje marzenie jeszce może się spełnić. Buford: Pewnie. Baljeet: Nie zapyrasz mnie jakie mam świąteczne marzenie? Buford: Nie, wtedy zrobiłbym ci krzywdę, co wykasowałoby mój dobry uczynek. Baljeet: Pragnę jrdynie aby mnie ktoś słodko, wyjątkowo i świątecznie pocałował pod jemiołą. Buford: ZAbieram się z tąd. Baljeet: Nie mówię o tobie, chodzi o ładną dziewczynę. Przestań wreszcie sibie schlebiać. (Spółka zło Dundersztyca) (Dundersztyc mówi kiedy kolędnicy śpiewają) Kolędnicy: My chcemy figowy puding x3 Więc przynieś go nam. Bez niego nie odejdziemy x3 Z nami kłócić się nie ma co. Pepe: (terkocze) Dundersztyc: Ah nie widzicie co się dzieje za oknem? To koniec. Wasz plan nie wypalił, nie będzie pudingu, nie będzie Gwiazdki. Możecie wracać do domu. Kolędnik 2: Słuchajcie, zaśpiewajmy może "Gdy śliczna Panna". Kolędnik 3: Możesz o mnie wreszcie zapomnieć. (Centrum handlowe Googol Plex) Jeremiasz: (Dzwoni telefon ) Dobra, pa. (Kończy rozmowę) Mam wracać do domu. Zuzia się przejeła, że Mikołaj nie przyjedzie. Fretka: Zaczekaj! Może kupimy coś w ostatniej chwili. Jeremiasz: Fretka o co ci chodzi? Nie umiem czytać w myślach. Fretka: W moich czytasz i w tym problem Jeremiasz: Czego ty więc ode mnie chcesz, bo już nie wiem? Fretka: No jasne jak byś nie wiedział o co chodzi. Pytanie brzmi co ty chciałbyś ode mnie? Jeremiasz: Chcę, żebyś mi powiedziała co chcesz dostać. Fretka: Ja chcę, żebyś mi powiedział co ty chcesz. Jeremiasz: Ale ja niczego nie chcę. Fretka: Że co? Dasz mi idealny prezent, a ja tobie nie dam nic. Chcesz zrobić ze mnie bezdusznego potwora? Jeremiasz: Fretka ja już nic z tego nie rozumiem. Fretka: Chodzi o to, że moim zdaniem jesteś idealny. Nie rozumiem dlaczego sądzisz, że ja nie jestem idealna?! Jeremiasz: Fretka myślałem, że znasz mnie trochę lepiej. Słuchaj, muszę iść do domu. Fretka: Oh i co ja dobrego zrobiłam? (Piosenka Jak Naprawić Błąd?) ♪'Fineasz:' Dlaczego Mikołaj za niegrzecznych dziś ma nas? Izabela: Czy go zawiedliśmy, czy nas dłużej nie chce znać? Baljeet: Tym razem nie spełnią się marzenia ze snów. Fineasz: Prezentów nie będzie, a zamiast nich stosy rózg. Fineasz, Baljeet i Izabela: Uczynki moje znasz, i te dobre, i te złe. Ale czy mógłbyś je sprawdzić, bo, wierz mi, że każdy z nas starał się.♪ ♪''Fineasz: Wszyscy oprócz Buforda, który robi dobry uczynek w ostatniej chwili. Buford: Jeszcze się uda, zobaczysz!♪ ♪'Fineasz, Baljeet, Izabela, Jeremiasz i Fretka:' Jak naprawić błąd, nie wiemy. Jak naprawić błąd? Jak naprawić... O, niech ktoś mi powie... Jak naprawić błąd?♪ '''Fineasz': Nie, to niemożliwe. Nie mogę w to uwierzy. Znam nasze miasto i ono nie jest niegrzeczne. Musimy wysłać na Biegun Północny wiadomość, że zaszła jakaś pomyła. Izabela: Ale jak to zrobimy? Baljeet: Właśnie nie odpisują na nasze maile. Fineasz: Czekajcie! Chyba na coś wpadłem. Ferb, wiem co będziemy dziśiaj robić! Mężczyzna: Biegun Północny? Bardzo mi przykro, ale nasze radio swoim zasięgiem obejmuj tylko centralne dzielnice miasta. Nie mamy aż tek mocnego nadajnika. Fineasz: My się tym zajmiemy. (Piosenka Hej, Mikołaju nasz) Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:W rozbudowie